1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum collector, and more particularly to a vacuum collector having a stirring or sweeping device disposed in a screen filter member, for sweeping dirt from the screen filter member and for allowing the dirt to be easily collected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical vacuum collectors comprise a duct arm or a trunk for directing toward the dust or dirt or fume to be collected, an electric vacuum motor or pump for vacuuming or drawing the dust or dirt or fume into or through the duct arm or the trunk, and a screen filter member attached to one end of the duct arm or the trunk for receiving and collecting the dirt.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,737 to Kimura et al. discloses one of the typical vacuum collectors having an adapter duct coupled to a base duct for directing toward the dust or dirt or fume to be collected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,915 to Hollowell discloses another typical vacuum collector attached to a vehicle and having a boom height adjusting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,961 to Wang discloses a further typical vacuum collector which is portable or movable for being used in house families, etc.
However, in the typical vacuum collectors, the screen filter members are simply attached to one end of the duct arm or the trunk for receiving and collecting the dirt. After use, the dirt or dust may be attached onto the screen filter member, and may thus block the screen filter member, such that the dirt or dust may not be effectively drawn or vacuumed into the screen filter member after working for a period of time.
In the typical vacuum collectors, no stirring or sweeping devices have been provided or disposed in the screen filter member for sweeping dirt from the screen filter member and for allowing the dirt to be easily collected.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional vacuum collectors.